Dangerously Love
by Suekko no Iteza
Summary: Pesona yang dikeluarkan Kakashi membuat Sakura tak berkutik. Bingung? Baca aja sendiri. Bersekuel tidak berchapter.


Dangerously Love

Pairing : KakaSaku

Rated : M

Warning : Gajebo, aneh, bahasa jelek, misstypo dll…

"Selamat pagi, Tsunade-sama. Aku anak baru dari sekolah XX di Konoha. Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Sakura Haruno, nama gadis itu, seorang anak baru dari sekolah XX yang pindah ke sekolah menengah ternama di Konoha. Kepala dari sekolah itu, Tsunade lalu mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Nah, ini hari pertamamu, Sakura. Kau akan masuk di kelas 11 B, nanti wali kelasmu adalah guru matematika, Kakashi Hatake-san. Mengerti sakura? Shizune, tolong antarkan gadis ini ke kelasnya." Tutup Tsunade.

"Ayo Haruno. Akan kutunjukkan tempat-tempat yang harus kau ketahui disini." Sakurapun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Setelah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, Sakura dan Shizune berjalan melewati koridor yang dipenuhi dengan loker-loker dan majalah dinding. Shizune berjalan sambil menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang harus sakura tahu. Sesampainya di kelas 11 B, Shizune masuk diiringi dengan Sakura dibelakangnya.

"Anak-anak, kalian kedatangan tamu baru di kelas ini. Sakura, ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Sakura maju lalu dengan sedikit gugup ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, teman-teman, aku Sakura Haruno. Senang berteman dengan kalian." Seusai memperkenalkan diri Sakura membungkuk lalu kembali mundur ke sebelah Shizune.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Ino Yamanaka yang pirang itu, Sakura. Selamat menikmati hari-harimu di sekolah ini." Shizune pun tersenyum setelah Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Sakura mulai duduk disamping Ino yang sepertinya sangat gembira memiliki teman baru.

"Hai Sakura, aku Ino. Kuharap kita bisa berteman ya.. " ujar Ino sambil tersenyum dengan manis. Sakura pun merasa sudah tidak terlalu canggung lagi.

"Maaf anak-anak, aku terlambat lagi. Selamat pagi!" seru seorang pria berambut perak dan bermasker—yang sepertinya sedang alergi serbuk bunga—itu.

"Dasar kebiasaan nih, Kakashi-sensei.… huuu…. " kelas menjadi riuh rendah setelah Naruto berbicara mencela guru ini.

'Oooh…. Ini wali kelasku…. ' Sakura masih memperhatikan sensei barunya itu. Tiba-tiba Kakashi teringat sesuatu.

"Ya ampun, maaf, aku bahkan lupa pada seseorang. Nah, dimana anak barunya?" Kakashi terlihat sibuk mencari anak baru.

"Ini Sensei…. Ayo sakura, perkenalkan dirimu." Seru Ino.

"Ah…. iya, ummm, aku Sakura Haruno. Berasal dari sekolah XX di Konoha. Salam kenal, sensei…." Kakashi sepertinya tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Aku Kakashi Hatake, aku wali kelasmu yang baru. Umurku 41 tahun, berasal dari sekolah tinggi Konoha dan bla, bla, bla…." Kakashi malah asyik bercerita tentang dirinya. Naruto pun lagi-lagi berkicau.

"Hei sensei…. Mau sampai kapan kau bercerita terus? Kami semua bosan mendengarnya…. Lebih baik kita membuat pesta penyambutan. Lagipula kan, gadis ini belum kenal kami. Bagaimana? Ideku sangat keren bukan?" seluruh kelaspun mengiyakan. Kakashi pun mengangguk-angguk.

"Baik! Kita akan melakukan pesta penyambutan itu. Jadi hari ini…. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang lebih awal?" kontan semua anak berseru ceria.

Masing-masing dari anak kelas 11 B itupun lalu membeli apa yang dirasa perlu untuk pesta ini, sementara kakashi dan beberapa anak laki-laki berfikir tentang tempat. Setelah diputuskan untuk melakukan pesta di rumah Kakashi, mereka pun pergi beramai-ramai.

"Huaaaah…. Makasih ya, Haruno. Gara-gara kau, hari ini aku tidak jadi dihukum Kakashi-sensei karena tak mengerjakan PR…. Yeeey!" Semua bergembira. Sakura pun jadi mengenal nama teman-temannya yang baru, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Lee dan banyak lagi.

"Oh iya, Sakura. Kau harus tahu, kalau di sekolah kita ada seorang anak laki-laki yang teramat sangat tampan…. Dia anak 11 A. Namanya Sasuke! Kau pasti akan langsung tergila-gila kalau melihat dia." Ino dengan semangat bercerita.

"Ah…. Tampanan juga aku! Sakura, kalau kau mau kita bisa berkencan loh…." Ujar Naruto narsis, diselingi oleh riuh rendah suara teman-temannya yang tak setuju. Kakashi pun tak mau kalah.

"Ah…. Naruto…. Kau itu masih kalah tampan denganku! Ahhahahah!" sekali lagi merekapun berseru tak setuju. Semua bahagia.

Selama pesta berlangsung, Kakashi lalu memanggil Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk bicara. Sebagai guru dan murid baru, Sakura pun ditanyai macam-macam.

"jadi, kenapa kau pindah dari sekolah lamamu?"

"Ah, tidak, hanya karena aku pindah rumah. Selama aku disana, aku tidak pernah bermasalah." Sakura menjawab gugup.

"Oh…. Memangnya rumahmu yang lama dimana?"

"Di jalan M, sensei."

"Rumah barumu?"

"Di jalan S. Tepat disebelah kios merah itu."

"Begitu…. Kalau begitu, lain kali boleh aku ke rumahmu?" tanya kakashi mencurigakan dengan wajah serius. Sakura lalu merasa gugup.

"Eh, memangnya iya?"

"Tentu saja…. Tidak. Hahaha, maaf Sakura. Kau sampai ketakutan. Hahaha." Kakashi lalu mengelus kepala Sakura. Sakura tersipu. Ternyata Kakashi menangkap rona dari pipi Sakura. Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Oh... sedang merayu anak baru, Sensei? Dasar sensei pedofil! Ahhahaha!" sahut tenten dibarengi tawa anak-anak perempuan lainnya.

"Hush, jangan keras-keras…. Hahahaha." Tawa Kakashi renyah. Sakura tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang menjalar di hatinya. Begitu hangat.

"Sudahlah, ayo, Sakura. Kita main!" Sakura ditarik oleh Ino dkk. Sakura menoleh lagi kearah kakashi. Ditatapnya mata itu. Lalu dia menarik wajahnya kembali.

"Aku pulang, bu." Sakura masuk ke rumahnya malas-malasan.

"Bagaimana? Senang tidak sekolah disana? Apa kau sudah menemukan pangeran?" tanya ibu Sakura semangat.

"Ibu, jangan ngaco deh. Aku senang sekolah disana kok."

"Baguslah…. Semoga kau juga cepat mendapat pangeranmu ya…. Hahaha…." Sakura langsung memberi death glare kepada ibunya. Sakura langsung masuk kamarnya.

Setelah berbenah, Sakura merebahkan badannya di kasur. Tiba-tiba wajah Kakashi terlintas. 'Apa-apaan kau Sakura…. Bodoh. Batasi pikiranmu.' Sakura lalu terlelap.

Sakura telah selesai berdandan. Ia akan segera menuju sekolahnya. Saat sampai di pagar, dengan ceroboh ia menabrak orang.

"Aduuh…. Kalau jalan lihat….Ss, sensei?" ternyata orang yang ditabraknya adalah Kakashi.

"Duh, Sakura. Ternyata ini rumahmu?"

"Benar. Ini rumahku." Kakashi mengangguk-angguk.

"Ayo, kita jalan ke sekolah bersama." Kakashi dan Sakura pergi beriringan.

Sampai di sekolah, banyak yang terkejut melihat mereka berdua jalan bersama. Apalagi si biang gossip Ino.

"Nah ya, ternyata kau diam-diam mendekati Sakura, Sensei…. Ckckck…" ujar Ino membuat Kakashi tersipu.

"Tidak Ino, kami tadi hanya tak sengaja ketemu, iya kan, Sensei?"

"Ya, Ino. Jangan selalu mencurigaiku kenapa!"

"Hahaha, maaf Sensei…. Habis kau, sudah 41 tahun masih saja suka menebar pesona sama anak-anak di sma sini. Nanti kalau Sakura ternyata setipe dengan si Anko, anak kelas 3 tahun lalu gimana. Dia sampai mencoba bunuh diri karena cintanya kau tolak…." Kata Ino. 'Hah? Bunuh diri? Aduuuh… jangan sampai aku menyukai guruku sendiri….' Batin sakura.

"Ah, sudahlah!" akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke kelas.

"Hei, lihat Sakura, sepertinya si Sasuke sedang melihatmu deh!" seru Tenten meriah. Sahabat-sahabat Sakura yang baru sibuk bisik-bisik.

"Hei, Sakura…. Pasti dia suka padamu…. Sudah, tunggu apa lagi? Kau juga suka padanya kan?" tanya Ino menyelidik.

"Ah…. Tidak…."

"Sakura…. Sakura…. Mengaku saja lagi…. Sepertinya kau dan dia cocok kok…." Ujar Tenten enteng.

"Eh…. Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sakura dan teman-temannya terbawa suasana sampai-sampai lupa bahwa bel sudah berbunyi.

"INOO! TENTEEN! SAKURAAA!" teriak Jiraiya-sensei.

"Teman-teman, LARIII!" jerit Ino sambil lari terbirit-birit.

Sudah sebulan Sakura masuk di sekolah itu. Banyak kejadian tak terduga. Mulai dari Sasuke yang mengajaknya kenalan, Sasuke yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan…. Sepertinya hari-hari Sakura semakin dipenuhi oleh Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Rencananya juga dia akan menginap di rumah Ino untuk membahas habis-habisan jika Sasuke menerimanya. Sore itu, Sakura sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu dengan Sasuke untuk bertemu di taman belakang sekolahnya. Disana adalah tempat yang—biasanya—paling strategis untuk 'menembak' orang.

"Hem…. Sasuke…. Sebulan ini kita sangat dekat kan?" kata Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya aku…. Menyukaimu…. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tembak Sakura membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Kau? Menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke…." Sasuke terdiam. Akhirnya diangkatnya suaranya.

"Maaf Sakura…. Aku tidak bisa menyukaimu…. Karena aku sudah punya kekasih." Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, sontak airmata Sakura jatuh perlahan membasahi pipinya. Namun dicobanya untuk tegar.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke…. Kalau itu sudah jadi keputusanmu…. " Sakura pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu ia menoleh sedikit sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke, dan akhirnya pergi.

Hujan semakin deras seiring dengan langkah Sakura. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa orang yang selama ini dia kira menyukainya ternyata hanya memberi harapan kosong padanya. Sasuke sama sekali tak tertarik padanya. Semakin lama, langkah kaki Sakura menuntunnya untuk pergi ke rumah Kakashi, bukan ke rumah Ino.

Sesampainya di rumah Kakashi, ia pun memencet belnya.

TING TONG.

"Ya…. Tunggu seben… Sakura? Sedang apa kau hujan-hujanan begini? Ayo masuk!" Kakashi pun membopong tubuh Sakura yang kedinginan. Setelah menyuruh Sakura duduk, ia mengambil handuk dan menyiapkan minuman hangat untuk Sakura. Disarungkannya handuk itu ke Sakura.

"Sakura, ada apa? Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Dan kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku…. Aku kecewa, sensei…." Isak Sakura. Kakashi semakin keheranan.

"Kecewa? Siapa yang mengecewakanmu, Sakura?" tanpa sadar, tangan Kakashi perlahan berpindah memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sensei…. Dia menolak cintaku…." Ujar Sakura tergugu. Kakashi semakin kuat memeluk Sakura, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"Sakura," ujar Kakashi sambil mengusap airmata Sakura, " Aku juga menyukaimu." Ucapan Kakashi membuat Sakura kebingungan dan mengira gurunya itu bercanda.

"Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh, sensei…." Dengan sigap Kakashi memegan wajah Sakura, lalu dihadapkannya pada wajahnya sendiri.

"Aku…. Benar-benar menyukaimu, Sakura…. Ah, tidak, bukan suka, tapi aku mencintaimu." Sakura menatap wajah Kakashi heran.

"Tapi, kenapa kau menyukaiku, Sensei?"

"Karena sejak pertama melihatmu, aku yakin kau adalah jodohku." Sakura mau tak mau tertawa.

"Sensei…. Haahahahha…"

"Apa yang lucu, Sakura?"

"Hahahaha… hahahahmmmmpphhh…" tiba-tiba Kakashi mengunci bibir Sakura. Mata Sakura terbelalak tak percaya. Sakura awalnya sedikit memberontak, tapi Kakashi mempertahankan posisi. Namun, entah kenapa, rontaan Sakura melemah, lalu berhenti. Akhirnya Kakashi melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Akh…. Maafkan aku, Sakura…."

"Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Sebagai bukti."

"Bukti?"

"Iya. Bukti bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu…." Tatapan Kakashi sedikit memohon.

"Tapi…. Kita ini…."

"Guru dan murid? Umur yang berbeda sangat jauh?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku?" sedetik kemudian, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku, menyukaimu, namun kupikir ini hanya sementara saja…" Kakashi tersenyum.

"Lalu, jika kuminta kau untuk menjadi kekasihku, apa kau mau?" mata Kakashi yang berbinar membuat Sakura luluh.

"Aku…. Aku mau…. Apapun resikonya, Sensei…." Sedetik kemudian mereka berdua berpelukan erat, lalu lama kelamaan bibir mereka saling bertautan. Saking eratnya, mereka berdua tak lagi sadar bahwa mereka telah melakukan hal yang sangat jauh….

"Se….Senseeei…."

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura…"

Esok paginya….

Kakashi tersentak bangun dengan Sakura disampingnya.

'Tolol! Sakura itu muridmu…. Tega-teganya kau merebut mahkotanya!' Kakashi mendadak merasa menyesal karena tak mampu menahan hasratnya. Sakura lalu terbangun.

"Sensei…. Kita…. Kita…." Sakura sedikit terisak, namun, dicobanya untuk menelan isakannya kembali, mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku takkan menyesal Sensei…."

"Maafkan aku Sakura… Aku berjanji, tidak akan meninggalkanmu…." Sekali lagi Kakashi dan Sakura berpelukan erat.

Setelah mandi dan membersihkan diri, sekitar jam 6 pagi mereka berdua berangkat menuju rumah Sakura, karena Sakura tidak bawa baju ganti..

"Bu, aku pulang…."

"Ya…"

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil baju kok bu."

"Ya sudah…. Oh, kau tak mau sarapan, Sakura?"

"Tidak bu, langsung ke sekolah saja."

Sakura dan Kakashi beranjak ke sekolah. Mereka jalan bersama dengan sedikit mesra. Hal itu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dikepala teman-teman Sakura.

"Hei, katamu kau akan menginap di rumahku…. Tapi tidak datang. Dan lagi, kenapa kau pergi bareng Kakashi-sensei?" cerocos Ino.

"Aku langsung pulang kemarin…. Dan aku pergi bersama Sensei hanya karena kami berpapasan di jalan kok…. Hehehe," jawab Sakura gugup.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja…." Mereka berdua pun kembali ke kelas.

"Ibu, aku pu…. Sensei? Sedang apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Sakura…. Aku akan melamarmu."

"Apa?"

"Ya."

Kakashi dan Sakura pun masuk ke rumah Sakura. Sakura lalu mempersilahkan Kakashi duduk, lalu ia panggil ibunya.

"Ada apa? Sensei-nya Sakura? Apa anakku sering bolos? Apa nilainya jelek?" tanya ibu Sakura bingung.

"Tidak, ah, begini…. Aku…. Aku rasa aku mencintai anakmu…. Aku ingin menikahinya. Apakah…. Kau menerimaku?" ibu Sakura terbelalak tak percaya. Putri kecilnya dilamar orang yang seumuran dengannya?

"Apakah…. Sakura juga mau?" Sakura hanya mengangguk perlahan. Ibu Sakura menghela nafas. Berat rasanya. Namun, ini demi kebaikan Sakura.

"Baik, baiklah…. Jika ini semua bisa membuat Sakura senang dan bahagia, kenapa harus kutolak?" Sakura lalu mencium pipi ibunya. Mereka berdua berpelukan hangat.

Trailer Sekuel :

Pernikahan itu datang juga….

"Kakashi, maukah kau menikahi Sakura, saat senang dan susah bersama?"

"Ya."

Namun, banyak mata memandang tak suka.

"Maaf Kakashi, kau kupecat. Aku tak bisa terima guru yang menikahi muridnya sendiri…."

"Mengecewakan!"

Apakah Kakashi dan Sakura bisa selamanya bersama?

a/n : Uuuoooh…. Capek bgt ngerjain yang satu ini…. Fffuuih…

Sudi mereview?

M.S


End file.
